The Last Wind Ninja
by Fighting Dreamer
Summary: A young girl's village was destroyed years ago. She finds comfort in Team 7, but how far can it go, before all is lost?
1. A new girl in the Wind? Island Crisis!

Chapter 1: A new girl in the Wind? Island Crisis!  
  
Note: I do NOT own Naruto or anything like that...I just am simply Naruto fan... and if my chapters suck...it's all Forgotten's fault she forced me to do this! (Just kidding) Note 2: This takes place in the middle of 19. After Zabuza is dead and before the bridge is done.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy! Wait up! I can't...I can't keep up!" Suddenly, a redheaded little girl falls down and she gets back up quickly trying to keep up with two figures that disappear within the forest. The girl runs back to a village and finds everything quiet and still. As she walks into the center of the village bodies start to appear from either side. "Everyone is dead...Mitsumi, Naomi, Hikaru...Everyone..." she looks around scared and confused. Her innocent light blue eyes were stained with the image of the crimson red everywhere. Looking to the right between two blood stained houses, she sees a guy killing two more people. Recognizing the two people who just parish she begins to cry. When she looks over between the two houses she notices the guy that killed the two people, was gone. Her heart races and her feet begin to move in the opposite direction of the village and runs into the forest around the village. She tries getting away knowing the killer was there; somewhere.  
  
Breathing fast a girl sits up in a bed. She had long red hair and blue eyes. Her skin was sweaty from the nightmare. She got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Get a hold of yourself Kit, that happened almost 5 years ago," she said to herself in a murmur as she threw water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. 'Well I better get training since I'm up. I'll go into the forest and train on my speed and my evading,' she thought to herself. She quickly changed into a comfortable baby blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark navy blue pants on and went out the door with some toast in her mouth.  
  
As she walked to her training site and finished off her breakfast she came across some voices in the forest. She stopped and looked in the direction of the sounds and heard, "Naruto you are really bad at walking up trees. You can't even get up from a foot off the ground!" from a guy's voice.  
  
She quickly and quietly moved to the sounds and hid behind a tree when she saw two guys and a girl. And to the left of them, closer to her, was an older man. He looked so bored and had his headband over one of his eyes, his left eye. He looked to be a Jounin and was reading a perverted book called Come, Come Paradise! As she looked at the three younger people there she felt someone's eyes upon her. Her attention on the female in the red dress thing, a guy in an orange jump suit, and the other guy in a navy blue shirt and grayish shorts, was turned away and back on the Jounin.  
  
The Jounin was staring in her direction. She became a bit scared and began a jutsu when someone from behind put a kunai knife up to her throat. 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? He must have done it when I wasn't looking!' she thought to herself. She looked behind and saw the same guy standing behind her with a serious look on his face.  
  
She smiled softly and then finished the jutsu before he could slice her throat and called out "Secret Jutsu: Cyclone Gust no Jutsu!" and a violent wind spanned out from behind her and threw the clone sky high before he poof.  
  
Now the younger people were looking at her. Trees fell around her and she breathed heavily. There was a scared look on her face and the two boys prepared for a fight. Their Jounin stepped in front of them and in front of me. He looked at me and asked, "What are your intentions?"  
  
She looked at him and the people behind him and looked down holding her arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack. You just startled me and I thought you were planning to kill me like that guy a while ago. I thought...I was going to be killed. I'm really sorry," she said softly and looked up. The Jounin just looked at her and thought for a little bit.  
  
Time seem to stand still as everything was silent. Suddenly before he could say something a couple of kunai flew out of no where.  
  
"Damn it! They're back," She said loudly. Her expression changed and she forced all the chakra she had inside herself to prepare for the match at hand.  
  
Suddenly the spiky blonde haired guy asked, "Who is back?" Just then two adults stood in the tree to the right of everyone. Both were missing- nins and wore masks over their heads. Both of them had a sword in one hand. They wore suits black as night and a sheath for their sword made of leather on their backs.  
  
Quickly she began a jutsu and yelled at the end, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" As 4 other clones of herself appeared the two men attack her. She evaded to the right and slid in front of a tree.  
  
All of the clones gathered around the girl and all of them did the same jutsu and yelled, "Secret Jutsu: Hurricane's Storm no Jutsu!" Then suddenly a powerful storm hit. A heavy downpour began and hail the size of golf balls came down.  
  
The girl's clones grabbed the Jounin and his students and ran after the girl. She led them to a village that was deserted. When they were right in front of the deserted village the clones vanished and the four other people were alone with her. "My name is Misumiko Kit. I was born here in this village about 10 years ago," she said turning around to them.  
  
Then the Jounin of the group said, "Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves as well. This is Uchiha Sasuke; he is the number one rookie of Konoha village." He said pointing to the guy with black hair and navy blue shirt with grayish shorts.  
  
Then pointing to the spiky blonde haired guy he said, "This is Uzumaki Naruto. He is Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja. He was the last to graduate to become a Genin."  
  
Then he pointed to the only girl of the group, "This is Haruno Sakura. She is the village's most intelligent ninja. She is very reliable on information."  
  
Then pointing to himself he said, "And I am their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. I'm also known as the Copy Ninja."  
  
They all looked around the place and found that no one else was there. Kakashi turned to Kit and looked at her. She was staring at the sky sadly. He turned away and began looking around again. Suddenly Naruto came out of no where in front of Kakashi and said, "Look what I found sensei!"  
  
Naruto brought him to a school that was on the south side of the village. They went inside and checked around. Kakashi looked through the cupboards and drawers of the place. 'It seems like this place was left the way it was. Everything is still here for classes and exams,' thought Kakashi.  
  
Naruto ran to Kakashi yelling, "Ne! Ne! Sensei! Look what I found! It looks like a headband of some sort! They got a lot of them in a room!" Naruto showed Kakashi the headband. The headband had 3 lines; one under the other. The top most line is at the top left side of the headband and the second line is at the middle right side of the headband and the third line is at the bottom left of the headband.  
  
Kakashi stared at the headband trying to remember something. He took the headband and went outside to the girl named Kit. He stopped in front of her and looked at her.  
  
Kit looked back at Kakashi and then to his hand. She titled her head and said, "What do you have there?"  
  
Kakashi showed her the headband and her eyes widen as she looked at it. After a few seconds she sighed and smiled. She pushed up her left pant leg showing the same headband.  
  
Kakashi said shortly after, "You are part of the Hidden Wind that was destroyed about 5 years ago?"  
  
Kit looked at Kakashi as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto regrouped next to Kakashi. She sighed and spoke softly, "This village about 5 years ago was under attack by a guy named Orochimaru. Almost everyone died that day besides me. Or at least I think so. This village is the same village of the Hidden Wind. And yes, I'm one of the last Hidden Wind ninjas."  
  
Yeah I know I suck at writing chapters...so sue me. (Just kidding don't...) Obviously I have a new clan and people. It should be plain as day whom the original characters are. Well, if you have seen the show at least. Next Chapter might come soon... 


	2. A Battle for the Girl! Kit is Coming?

Chapter 2: A Battle for the Girl. Kit is Coming?  
  
[Note: I do NOT own Naruto or anything like that...I just am simply Naruto fan... and if my chapters suck...it's all Forgotten's fault she forced me to do this! (Just kidding)]  
  
"I'm a Wind Ninja," said Kit looking at the group.  
  
Kakashi looked at her with his lazy eye and Naruto looked at her confused. Naruto questioned, "What's a wind ninja?" His head was tilted at an angle as he looked at me.  
  
It put a smile on Kit's face and she explained, "A Wind Ninja is just like you. We come from the Hidden Wind village. We are just different in when the students are Genins and Genins are Chuunins etc. Since everything is different we were given a label. "It's those 'Wind' Ninjas." And stuff like that. Some people didn't like how we were so different. I mean every village is different. But we didn't want to participate in any ceremonies or tournaments. Some ninjas went after us and killed some of us. But that's basically it. Our greatest ally was ironically Hidden Leaf."  
  
Kakashi nodded in agreement. Naruto looked at Kakashi and then back at Kit. Sasuke looked to the side. "Tck, baka! You should know about that. We learned about Hidden Wind back in the academy," said Sasuke acting cool and smart. Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
Sakura pointed her finger at Naruto and said, "You should have been paying more attention in class in the academy, instead of thinking about being a Hokage all the time!"  
  
"Psh! Like I care!" Naruto looked at them and then stomped his foot down, crossed his arms, and turned his head up to the sky.  
  
Kit smiled and giggled a little. "It has been a while since I've actually been happy and laughed," she said smiling. Naruto turned back to Kit and so did Sasuke. Kakashi smiled as did the other three.  
  
Kakashi then said, "Well, it's time to get back to training. I hope we see you again Kit." Then he began to walk back to the training place with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura behind him.  
  
Kit watched them sadly. She looked down at the ground and frowned. Naruto turned back and looked at Kit. 'No one likes to be alone...Maybe...' Naruto thought.  
  
Naruto ran up in front of Kakashi and stopped in front of him. Kakashi looked down at him. "Ano se, Ano se! Sensei lets have Kit join us! I mean, look at her, she is alone here. We can't leave her here. Since the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Wind were good friends she might be able to come with us back to Konoha Village!" Naruto said extremely hyper and excited. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto. For once he wasn't thinking about himself.  
  
Kakashi thought about it and looked at Kit. She was now walking in the opposite direction still a bit sad. He crouched down to Naruto and placed his left hand on his head. Naruto twitched and glared at Kakashi who looked back seriously. "Naruto, how do you propose we even get her in there? We can't just bring a ninja that isn't from the Konoha. She needs a pass. This is almost impossible to get without going back to Konoha Village. Naruto you have to understand we could get into serious trouble bring a stranger to Konoha," Kakashi said seriously to Naruto.  
  
"But sensei! Isn't there some way you could get permission? And we are allies so it shouldn't matter! It's not like she is our worst enemy. Sensei!" Sakura said looking at Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi stood up and looked back where Kit was last seen and watches a door shut in the far eastern part of the village. He sighed and said, "I guess I could try. But I'm not promising much."  
  
Naruto smiled happily and jumped in the air. "Alright Naruto; let's go back to training. When we return to Tazuna's house I'll send a word to the 3rd Hokage," Kakashi said getting ready to go back to the training session.  
  
Naruto brought his arms back and said, "Alright! I'm going to work extra hard now!" Naruto and the rest went to the training spot.  
  
Later that evening at Tazuna's house, Kakashi began to write a letter to the Hokage when Sakura stepped in. "Sakura? What is it?" Kakashi asked looking up from the scroll.  
  
Sakura walked over to Kakashi and sat down. She looked up to Kakashi and said, "Sensei, why do you think Naruto asked you about bringing Kit with us back home? He usually thinks only about himself and ramen."  
  
Kakashi looked at Sakura with his one eye and sighed. "Well, Naruto knows how it is to be lonely. He understands what she is going through. And probably knows it's true it's been a while since she was last laughing and smiling. I just worry about the powers she posses. All of the people in the Village of the Wind are related. They are really a big family. So they really don't have a lot of missing-nins. And many of their most powerful moves are secret jutsus. Unfortunately, I doubt Kit will be able to harness them all. Most of them come with harsh training with the villagers. Well, anyways, was that all you needed to know?" Kakashi explained. His eyes were still focus on Sakura.  
  
"Yes, Thank you sensei," Sakura said and bowed a little and left Kakashi alone.  
  
Kakashi turned back to the letter and wrote the last few sentences needed:  
So, hopeful she can work under me until farther notice by you.  
She has much potential to become a Hunter-nin in Konoha. She is probably a Genin or Chuunin in our books, but that decision is on  
you.  
Please send word if Misumiko Kit can come to Konoha ASAP.  
Hatake Kakashi  
  
Kakashi then rolled up the scroll and put on the front: To the 3rd Hokage of Konoha Village. He found a messenger bird and sent him off to Konoha Village.  
  
Three days later in the forest, a messenger bird came back with a scroll for Kakashi. While Kakashi was reading it Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kit stood in front of him. All four of them worn out from the training they have been doing together. "Ne, Ne! Kakashi, what does it say!" Naruto said impatiently. Kakashi stayed quiet.  
  
Naruto was starting to get fed up when Kakashi said, "Well, it looks like...Kit can come with us to Konoha. He said he'll get a place for her soon. But when we return Kit, the 3rd Hokage wants to talk to you as soon as you can see him. Ok, back to training!" Everyone was really happy when some kunais came out of no where. One of them was directed at Naruto, but Kit pushed Naruto aside and it caught her in the stomach and another taking a few hairs off of Sasuke's hair.  
  
Kit winced in pain and fell to her knees. Then two adult males appeared in a tree. Both were missing-nins and wore masks over their heads. Both of them had a sword in one hand. They wore suits black as night and a sheath for their sword made of leather on their backs.  
  
"It's the two guys from when we first Kit! I thought she got rid of them!" Sakura said blocking her face with her crossed arms.  
  
Naruto got up and Sasuke and Sakura took out their kunai knives and threw them at the men. Kakashi slipped into darkness of the trees.  
  
Sakura went next to Kit who was bleeding badly. Sakura took out the kunai knife and looked at the men. "Is she ok, Sakura?" Naruto said looking back to Sakura. Sakura looked unsure and Kit closed her eyes tightly in pain.  
  
Naruto did Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and made six clones of himself. Sasuke stepped back closer to Sakura and said in a small whisper, "Naruto and I will cover for you. Just get yourself and Kit out of here safely." Just then Naruto slid back into a tree trunk close to Sakura.  
  
Sakura putted Kit's right arm around her neck and grip her above the waist and quickly ran to Tazuna's house. Sasuke began his jutsu; Housenka no Jutsu, firing it at one of the men.  
  
Suddenly, while Sakura was running, the other man appeared in front of her. Sakura's eyes widen as he took out a few kunai knives. She skidded to a stop and looked at him. "Give us the girl and we won't harm your friends. We only want her," he said to Sakura trying to encourage her to let go.  
  
Sakura glared at him, though she was stuck in a bad situation: She was carrying an injured ninja, so she couldn't fight; she didn't know how Sasuke and the seemingly knocked out Naruto were doing; and she didn't know where Sensei Kakashi was.  
  
Three kunai knives flew out from a branch of a tree directed at the man. Kakashi stepped down and it was seen his Sharingan was in use. While the guy was temporarily down Kakashi looked over at them and said, "I'll hold him off you keep going Sakura!"  
  
The guy got up and grunted, "You made me do this!" And did Jouro Senbon. Kakashi's Sharingan began to spin fast and he copied every last hand sign at the exact same time.  
  
At the same time they both shouted out, "Jouro Senbon!" and missile like needles came out and fell upon them.  
  
Kakashi was able to escape using Kawarimi no Jutsu. He went over to where Sasuke and Naruto were and found the other guy on the ground unconscious. Sasuke was sitting on the ground and Naruto was next to him.  
  
Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled widely. Kakashi smiled a little and looked at the ninja. "They are from Hidden Rain most likely. They are probably missing-nins too. Well, come on we better go see how Kit is doing," Kakashi said beginning to leave before he finished.  
  
Sakura was sitting next to Kit who was laid down in bed. Tsunami took care of the wound that didn't make any life threatening situations. "She should be okay. She will probably need a day or two to be able to walk around with no pain. But she probably won't fully recover for another week or two," said Tsunami.  
  
Tsunami left the room and Kakashi came in. He asked Sakura if Kit was doing good. Sakura nodded. Kakashi looked at Kit who looked to be fast asleep.  
  
Kakashi looked at her and waited, as if waiting for an answer for a question not asked. He finally said, "Kit, who were they? Why did they go after us again? What are they after?" With this Kit opened her eyes and Naruto and Sasuke came in.  
  
"Those guys...They are from the Hidden Rain. Missing-nins; that's what they are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Their reasons for going after me I don't know of," Kit said trying to think of reasons.  
  
"They look like they could have been Hunter-nins," pointed out Sasuke in cool fashion.  
  
Kakashi agreed after a little and asked Kit, "Could they be after the secret jutsus from the Wind Ninjas?" Kit thought about it and nodded.  
  
Tsunami came in and said, "Sorry, but she is going to have to get rest if you want her to get better on your way home. The bridge should be done within this week." The group stood up and left Kit in the room alone to get her rest.  
  
While going outside to the bridge the next morning Sakura asked Kakashi, "Did you tell nearby Hunter-nins of the two men?" Kakashi looked to Sakura and smiled.  
  
"Yeah and they said they are bringing them to Hidden Rain as soon as they can so they can deal with them. It is all over for them," Kakashi said.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke were competing by a blinking contest. Sakura was watching them and said quietly, "This is pointless." Her Inner Sakura kept screaming, 'GO SASUKE GO! YOU CAN WIN!'  
  
Naruto's eyes grew red and he began to make small movements where he was. He kept staring at Sasuke's eyes. He was calm and collective. The bottom of his chin rested upon his hands which were intertwined with each other.  
  
Kakashi came up behind Naruto and said, "It's time we should be heading back." Naruto freaked out and blinked.  
  
Naruto turned around and pointed at Kakashi accusing him of losing. "You still would have lost Naruto. Sasuke is too good for you to keep up. Right, Sasuke?" Sakura said in an almost evil voice toward Naruto.  
  
Sasuke began to walk to the house simply saying, "Tch." Naruto and Sakura followed behind Kakashi. They all went to Tazuna's house along with Tazuna.  
  
When they got in the door Tsunami was giving Kit her some dinner in the room Kit was placed in. The gang walked to the dinner table and all sat around the table and began to pass food all around the table.  
  
Before they began to eat they all said the greeting. Then they ate the pork and potatoes.  
  
"I think the bridge is super. It's going to be done either tomorrow or the day after. That is if the weather is going to be super," said Tazuna enjoying his meal.  
  
Naruto ate his meal slowly thinking about something that was bugging him. Sasuke watched Naruto time to time making sure they didn't have another contest. Sakura ate her meal in peace, for once, and Kakashi was watching Naruto.  
  
Naruto got up and went to the sink and washed his dish off and went into the hallway and to the room Kit was in. She was sitting upright with her whole middle body was wrapped in white bandages. Some of which had a bit of blood on.  
  
She saw Naruto come in and smiled, "Hi Naruto! How's the bridge going?" Naruto looked down and she frowned. "It's doing badly?" she asked a little worried.  
  
Naruto shook his head, "No, it should be done soon. I'm sorry about before Kit. I should have gotten out of the way." Kit blinked and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto it's a small wound, I'll be fine tomorrow! Then we can go to Konoha!" Kit said excitedly.  
  
Sakura was about to go in the room when she saw Sasuke go outside. She followed him and said, "Hey Sasuke! Want to take a walk with me around here?" Sasuke looked up at the sky and sighed.  
  
Sakura stood there and waited patiently for an answer. "Sakura. Did I scare you, I mean looking dead, before. Because I saw you crying and I felt your tears on my body. Not that I care or anything," Sasuke said in a low voice.  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "Yeah, Sasuke I think you scared us all. We wouldn't want to lose any member of our team! I was really worried though Sasuke. I thought you were gone."  
  
Sasuke looked over at Sakura and said, "Sakura..." and then Naruto came out of Kit's room. They looked over at Naruto.  
  
Naruto went outside and pass Sakura and Sasuke. They both watched him go. And Naruto came across Kakashi. "How is she doing?" Kakashi said as Naruto came closer to him.  
  
Naruto looked at Kakashi and said, "She is doing better. She is sitting upright now. I think she can come with us tomorrow when the bridge will finish."  
  
Kakashi smiled and said, "That's good." Naruto nodded and looked at the sky.  
  
The moon was bright and the billions of stars shone threw the clear cut clouds. It was a warm, wind-less night. It was perfect for Sakura who was still trying to get Sasuke to go with her to walk. Sasuke declined and went inside to rest for tomorrow. Naruto went inside to rest along with Sakura for the next day.  
  
[Note: Well, I think my fighting scene was better spoken... I know I need to still work on it more. I'll try to get it better next chapter...Thanks for reading my chapter!] 


	3. An Endless Journey! Thunder Scare!

Note: I think my Chapters are becoming better. I hope I get more reviews as I do more Chapters. I like to thank my friend for helping putting this Story on. On with the story!!  
  
One more thing, as time goes on I might need to make this a PG-13 or something. I'm expecting more for my chapters. But first comes first, and friendship does. giggles I hope I make it to those chapters...  
  
Chapter 3: An Endless Journey. Thunder Scare!  
  
The next day, Kit was up and ready for the day. She struggled sometimes, but Sakura was always there to help her. Sakura helped her change as Tsunami was preparing food for the five for their day long trip back to Konoha. Sakura dressed her up in a blue short dress with slots on both sides and a part of black tight shorts, like her own. On the blue dress, at the bottom was a wolf howling to the side and it was outlined in white. The dress followed the same pattern as Sakura, besides the "O" in the front.  
  
When the girls got out of the room packed and ready, they look like twins. The only differences were the hair color, hair length, height, and color of dress. Naruto looked at us and began to blush. 'It's like two Sakuras! I must stay true to the one and only Sakura though! The other girl, she is just a good friend!' Naruto thought to himself.  
  
"Oi...we better get going now. The sun has risen and it looks like we might be safe to go home without any interruptions. It was nice meeting you guys," Kakashi said looking out the window of the house.  
  
We all said our goodbyes to everyone and we looked out at the magnificent bridge. It seemed to shine in the eyes of everyone out there. It was a completed goal of the Water Country. "We couldn't have done it without you. Please come visit us super soon. This super town will miss you," Tazuna said as they began to step on the bridge.  
  
Kit walked next to Kakashi and he gave her support when she needed it. Kakashi was happy to help Kit out when she needed it. He knew she was still weak, and it was lucky that she could come with them when the bridge was up.  
  
"Sasuke...um I was wondering when we got back... if you would go out with me?" Sakura said while blushing looking at Sasuke. Sasuke refused in his usual voice.  
  
"Ano se...Ano se, Sakura I'll go out with you!" Naruto said in an excited voice. Sakura turned to him and hit him on top of his head. Naruto whimpered a little and held his head as they continued to walk. "So was that a yes, Sakura?" Naruto said hopefully.  
  
Sakura turned to him and glared. "It was a NO! A big no! I'd never go out with you!" Sakura said a bit annoyed. Kakashi sighed, but was smiling. It was just another one of those days.  
  
Kit looked behind her and watched them and then looked at Kakashi, "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, what are you going to do when you return?" Kit looked in front of her and waited for an answer.  
  
Kakashi's lazy eye fell upon Kit's face. "Well, first I have to hand in the report to the committee. Then I look for new missions for the team to do. Mostly the work is D-rank missions," Kakashi said calmly. Kit nodded as to show understanding.  
  
An hour or two later, the sky became grey from the many clouds roaring overhead. Tiny droplets of water fell from the sky onto the ground and the team. "It's going to storm Kakashi-sensei. Should we stay here for a bit? We did make it half way to Konoha," Sakura said.  
  
The Water Country was out of sight for a long time. There was no point of going back anyways. It looked like a normal thunderstorm, but it was wise to rest until the storm was over. "Yeah, we don't want to fool with nature. Let's just sit under that tree," Kakashi said pointing to a big tree.  
  
Everyone sat under the tree as the rain began to pick up. It seemed like floods of water was coming down. Then there was a small rumble in the distance. Kit's head quickly turned to the sound; her heart raced. She snuggled close to the tree and watched the sky.  
  
Naruto watched the sky too and everyone watched as the sky lit up. About six seconds later a louder rumble came. And it happened again, the sky was lit up like a Christmas tree, then seconds later a rumble was heard in the distance.  
  
Everyone was perfectly quiet and were fine with the thunderstorm rumbling threw. Besides Kit, she didn't like thunderstorms. It was very ironic. She was a wind ninja, and she couldn't deal with thunderstorms if she was alone. She obviously wasn't alone here, but she wasn't afraid either. She just didn't feel safe. She would be fine as long as others are there, but never safe.  
  
As the storm drew to come overhead, lightning bolts were spotted out. Naruto would always point at them and said, "Look! Another one!" and Sasuke and Sakura would just watch. Kit was increasing in panic though. No matter if she was near someone, seeing lightning bolts, though very pretty, would scare her. Kakashi would occasionally glance down at her and watch her. Her eyes were wide awake and she was on alert.  
  
Suddenly a powerful lightning bolt went across the sky and two seconds later a loud thunder arouse. Kit jumped and grabbed onto Naruto's arm. He looked down at her and so did Kakashi. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke notice what happened as they continued to watch, and occasionally yawn.  
  
Kit held on tightly about ready to cry. It felt like torment to her. She softly cried out loud enough for Naruto and Kakashi to hear, "I hate thunderstorms..." Naruto didn't know what to do. Kit's eyes were tightly shut and buried into Naruto's sleeve.  
  
Kakashi looked up at the sky and notice another lightning bolt jump to another cloud and as it happened a loud thunder came. Inter Sakura said, 'Alright! Now is my chance to get to Sasuke's heart!' Sakura screamed as the thunder was ending and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. She stayed close to him.  
  
Sasuke looked at her. He didn't know what to do and said, "Sakura I can't feel my arm..." Sakura looked up and quickly let go.  
  
She said sheepishly, "Sorry Sasuke." 'Darn it! It didn't work! Next time will be better. Love concurs all!' her Inter Sakura said. Sakura sat near Sasuke still though. Every once in a while she would peer over at him blushing.  
  
Kit slowly got up as the storm pasted. She was blushing badly and looked away from Naruto and said, "Sorry."  
  
Naruto looked confuse and worried. He looked up to Kakashi as Kakashi began to get up. "Well, the storm has passed. We better get going if we want to make it to Konoha before nightfall," Kakashi said beginning to walk.  
  
Kit got up after Kakashi. She was too embarrassed to sit near Naruto for too long. Sakura and Sasuke got up too along with Naruto and followed. Sakura walked near Sasuke watching him most of the time. She was lost in her blind love, but she held Kit's hand so she had support to keep going if she accidentally trip.  
  
Naruto went up to Kakashi and said quietly, "Kakashi-sensei. What happen back at the tree? Why did cling to me so tightly? I had no idea what to do." Naruto watched his sensei. He was completely worried about what had happened.  
  
Kakashi looked down at Naruto and said, "Naruto, everyone has their own fears. Kit's is a thunderstorm. She grabbed the nearest thing, which was your arm. She was afraid of the storm and that's all. I don't think there is anything for you to do."  
  
Naruto looked back and saw Kit watching her feet. She slipped a little, but Sakura caught her and helped her up. Kit looked at Sakura and smiled. Sakura smiled back. Naruto looked ahead again and to the clearing skies.  
  
Sasuke was the first to see Konoha's gates ahead of them. It was off in the distance, but they were so big, it's hard not to see them a long ways away. "Kakashi the gates are ahead. We made it before the sunset," Sasuke said looking at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded.  
  
Naruto got excited and said out loud, "Iruka-sensei is going to treat me to some Ramen tonight! He promised me before we left. And I'm going to eat four...no! Six bowls of ramen! And then! And then! I'm going to go home and go to sleep." Sakura and Sasuke glared at him. Kakashi sighed and Kit looked away.  
  
Naruto stared at Kit and blinked. Sasuke said, "You stupid baka! You don't need to announce the rest of your pathetic day to us!" Naruto and Sasuke exchange glares and Naruto huff and walked up to Kit and Sakura.  
  
Everyone was still heading to Konoha and Naruto walked beside Kit as Sakura left to join Sasuke. She thought that Naruto was going to help her now. Sakura stayed close to Sasuke and smiled at him.  
  
Naruto looked at Kit who was trying to stay on her feet. "You don't have to be sorry for being afraid of the storm," Naruto said breaking the silence. "I mean, I'm afraid of stuff but I never said sorry about it! Nope nope! But heroes are suppose to fight threw their fears! But they don't have to be alone to do it." Kit looked at Naruto.  
  
She blushed again, the words touch her and she smiled. "Thank you, Naruto," Kit said softly. She felt him take her arm so he can support her and smiled at her. She giggled and they continued on with the rest of the group.  
  
Kakashi looked behind him and saw Naruto talking to Kit about his encounter with Zabuza. Kakashi smiled and looked ahead to the doors which were not too far from them.  
  
"And, and then what happen was I threw a kunai knife at the arm that held Kakashi-sensei hostage. I was the only one to save Kakashi-sensei. So! Zabuza had to let go of Kakashi-sensei's orb of water and got out of the way of kunai knife. Kakashi-sensei's orb of water disappeared and he fell in the water. Yep, yep! I saved Kakashi-sensei that day," Naruto explained to Kit. He was very proud of himself.  
  
Sakura went up to Kakashi-sensei and said, "So you think we can have a break when we get into Konoha?" Kakashi thought about it.  
  
As they approach the doors to Konoha, which were huge, Kakashi said proudly, "Tomorrow we start new missions!" Sakura's head went down and sighed.  
  
'No time to be alone with Sasuke-kun...' Inter Sakura said sadly. They all stopped in front of the double doors to Konoha.  
  
Everyone watched as the doors opened up to Team 7. Kakashi turned to Kit and Naruto and said, "Naruto, show Kit the way to the 3rd Hokage. We don't want any trouble for her or us." Naruto nodded and they all went into the village. "Well everyone, do what you want until farther notice! I have to return the mission's records," Kakashi said and proofed in a smoke of chakra.  
  
Naruto helped Kit get her way to the Hokage's residence. She continuously saw people staring at them. Naruto seemed not to care about the piercing eyes. They were all cold glances.  
  
They soon came to the Hokage's residence. Naruto stayed with Kit as they approach the house. They found themselves facing the Hokage when they got to the door.  
  
He was old, had white hair and his skin was sagging. He wore white garments with red markings. He was skinny and he looked to be very nice. "Welcome back Naruto. And welcome Kit," the Hokage said in a nice friendly manner.  
  
[Well that's it for this chapter. I know I'm making is sappy... I'll try to improve on Naruto's character. I think its good there was no fighting in this chapter. Anyways, next chapter should come sometime soon. Please review my chapters!] 


	4. The Hokage's Discussion

Note: I like to thank the support from my friends that kept on telling me to go on...So, like I said in the earlier chapter, down the road I might make the settings different. But not to worry now...Just enjoy (  
  
BTW...I've had a couple of reviews talk about "Wind Country" I'm sorry if it was confusing, but the beginning took place in episode 19 in the Water Country. What I meant by Wind, was the Village of the Wind or Hidden Wind Village. Like Hidden Leaf Village, Hidden Cloud Village, Hidden Sand Village, etc. I'm sorry if it confused you in anyway.  
  
Chapter 4: The Hokage's Discussion!  
  
"Hello, Welcome to Konoha Village Kit. Naruto you are excused for, I need to speak to her alone," the 3rd Hokage said motioning Kit in. Naruto nodded and walked away.  
  
Kit went inside hanging on to the walls for support while the 3rd Hokage had her follow him to his office. She almost fell once, but she caught herself to be fine. She heard a, "Hm..." from in front of her. She looked at the Hokage and narrowed her eyes.  
  
They entered an open room. It had a desk with a big chair behind it. The chair was elegant and made of wood, just like the rest of the room. There were a few dressers and shelves where trophies and other personal stuff were. There was a chair in front of the desk that was ready for Kit to sit in. She looked at the Hokage who was already seated in the elegant chair behind the desk. He motioned her to sit down in the chair and she followed suit.  
  
Meanwhile, Naruto was walking home when a moving rectangle 'rock' was following him with two holes in front. Naruto looked down at this 'rock' and it stopped moving. Then he began to walk around. The 'rock' followed closely behind. Naruto began to run and the 'rock' ran behind Naruto. Naruto quickly stopped and turned around; he caught the 'rock' moving. "I know it's you Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted pointing accusingly at the 'rock.'  
  
Suddenly a small wimpy voice said, "Ehehehe..." and three different colored smoke bombs went off. Three little coughing kids emerged and then looked at Naruto.  
  
The girl twirled and said, "Sexiness of an adult, female ninja, Moegi!"  
  
Then the guy with a sniffling problem got up and said, "I love assembling models. Udon!"  
  
Last, but not the least, in size anyways, the guy with the mark of Konoha on his shirt said, "The village's number one genius ninja, Konohamaru!"  
  
Then they all chanted, "Together we are the...Konohamaru Squad!" Naruto looked at them and sighed.  
  
"Onee-san! Play ninja with us like you promise!" Konohamaru said. Naruto just remembered that he was suppose to play with them and nodded in defeat.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the park when Sasuke said, "If you have time to follow me, work on you're training. You are like Naruto. You're skills are worse than his!" Sakura stopped suddenly and her Inter Sakura just got a big rock falling on her.  
  
Sakura sulked her way away from Sasuke sniffling. It was the harshest shot down she had ever faced. "But...unfortunately he is right. Naruto is better; I have no special skills or anything. Everything is the same," Sakura said finally admitting defeat.  
  
Sakura soon got home and began to study jutsus and help around the house. She didn't get too far into her studying; her mom needed a lot of help around the house. Sakura had to do some errands here and there.  
  
While Naruto played ninja with Konohamaru and his group Kit sat in space- full office room of the 3rd's. "What happened before you got here? You seem a bit weak, Kit," the Hokage said a bit concern, but interested.  
  
Kit looked at him and then sighed, "I got in the way of a kunai knife. It was going for Naruto and I pushed him out of the way. The missing-nins are taken care of. At least, that's what Kakashi-sensei told me." She felt a bit uncomfortable and looked down at her dress Sakura gave her.  
  
The Hokage nodded, "I understand you are one of the last remaining ninjas for the Hidden Wind. One of our greatest allies. It's terrible what you went threw. Did you ever get a headband at the academy at Hidden Wind?" Kit nodded and untied the headband from her leg and showed it to him. "Ah I see, so then you are at the least a Genin here. Well, we need to give you tests to see what rank you are in. There is a Chuunin Exam coming soon. Since each team is only allowed to have three ninjas, we can host your test any time before of after. I'm fear during would cause a lot of troubles. Do you agree?" the Hokage went on to explain.  
  
Kit nodded, "I guess before the Chuunin Exams would be nice. I don't want to cause any troubles for you Hokage-sama. I'll take it any time before the Exams. I will be free." Kit looked at the Hokage and he smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'll send a messenger bird to you with the times of your exam. Right now you need a pass since you aren't part of our village. So here you go," Hokage said and gave her a pass that had her name filled out with signed permission from the Hokage.  
  
"Arigato, Hokage-sama!" Kit said and bowed her head a little. The Hokage smiled and got up.  
  
He walked around with a serious face, he stopped at the window. "I hear five years ago, a man came and destroyed your village. Do you know anything about this man?" His glaze was out the window still.  
  
"H-hai, I know his name. I remember when I ran away I ran right into his henchmen. The leader, the guy that killed my village, told his henchman to let me suffer the rest of my life away. The henchman said, "Yes, Orochimaru- sama, very good choice." And he threw me aside and they left," Kit said closely her eyes remembering her blood stained past.  
  
The 3rd Hokage seem to cringe at the name 'Orochimaru' and he sighed. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. You don't need to understand. When the time comes someone will tell you the whole story, but not now. I found you a place to stay until farther notice," The Hokage said and walked back to his chair and sat down.  
  
Sakura was finishing up washing the dishes when her mother said, "Sakura can you bring the candy on the table to Ino's mother for me?"  
  
Sakura sneered at the name 'Ino' her arch-rival for Sasuke's love. They were rivals ever since they found out the other liked the same guy, Uchiha Sasuke. "Hai, mother I'll be back," Sakura said. 'I guess I'll see how weak Ino-pig is so far!' Inner Sakura said punching the thin air.  
  
Sakura began to walk down the road and she began to think about what Sasuke said to her. She sighed, 'No matter how hard I'll try, I'll never become better than Naruto. How sad...if only there was someway to prove myself to be of use, maybe he'll accept me. But he only really cares about is jutsus and training, and I guess so does Naruto.'  
  
Just then Sakura looked up and saw the flower store, the place where Ino and her family work, over crowded. There was a line outside the door! 'It's time to get flowers for most people. I'll just take a small walk around the block so the crowd calms down. It might do me some good.'  
  
Sakura turned down an alley near Ino's flower shop and began to walk around a little portion of the village. She walked slowly, painfully slow. She didn't notice the way she was going, she knew where to turn to get back to the flower shop.  
  
Sakura walked on for a few blocks before looking into the basket where the candy was. 'Maybe I should be heading back, they might melt,' Sakura thought to herself. So she turned down an alley and began to walk back to Ino's flower shop.  
  
'Maybe I should give Sasuke a break. I think I should start doing more practice. Yeah, I'm worse then Naruto. That makes me smaller than DeadLast. Oh well, after this errand I'll go home and get some scrolls. I'll practice outside,' Sakura thought. The things Sasuke said to her, hurt really bad.  
  
As she approached the flower shop, the line decreased to the point of being able to go inside and move freely. Sakura stepped inside and saw Ino at the counter. "Sakura! How's Sasuke? Does he miss me? I bet he doesn't like being around you!" Ino said pointing at Sakura.  
  
Inner Sakura growled and threw some punches in the air again, "Damn that girl! Never minding her own business!" Inner Sakura said.  
  
Sakura glared at Ino and said in a matter-of-fact voice, "Sasuke and I are doing great together! He is mine, Ino-Pig! Oh by the way, these are for your mom. My mom gave them to me to give to her." Sakura handed the chocolates over and began to walk out, "Sasuke will never like you anyways Ino-pig! You're too much of a wannabe! Bye!"  
  
Ino ran after Sakura and yelled at her, "Forehead girl! Sasuke will never love you! He'll never be yours just you wait!" Ino watched her leave and shrugged it off. She knew Sakura was lying, there was no way Sasuke would love Sakura and not her, right? Ino went back inside the flower shop and gave the chocolates to her mom.  
  
Sakura got home and went upstairs and brushed her hair. 'No, I have no time to practice. I have to get Sasuke to love me and not that pig!' Sakura said determined. She fell on her bed and rested her eyes after she was done.  
  
The 3rd Hokage looked intensely at Kit. He thought a while. "Who was after you? I mean the people who intended on hurting Naruto, but they got you instead?" He was staring at her still with not eyes of concern, with eyes of serious matter.  
  
Kit sighed a little and said, "They were Hidden Rain missing-nins. They were always after me for a month now. One does look a bit familiar. But I could be wrong." Kit was thinking about how the person looked.  
  
"Could it be, you aren't the last Hidden Wind Ninja, but in fact now the original ones are after you?" Hokage said. Kit nodded slowly and looked at him. 'Why would they attack their own kind try to kill another? Maybe there was more to this then we thought,' the Hokage thought to himself.  
  
Kit tilted her head, "Hokage-sama? You okay?" She looked a bit concern.  
  
The Hokage waved it away and smiled. He got up and went to the door. Then he walked around the room thinking again. "Hokage-sama?" Kit said again hoping that she wasn't in his way of something important.  
  
He stopped in his tracks at the window again. He looked out the window and asked, "Do you really want to be a Hidden Leaf Ninja? What are your reasons?" He had plenty of reasons to ask.  
  
Kit looked at the ceiling, "Well, I don't want to be alone in that village. We are great allies also. And I guess I want to stay with the people who saved me from that hell-home back there. I really do want to be a Jounin or an ANBU member here in the Leaf. Kakashi told me about ANBU while I was recovering."  
  
Hokage didn't look at her as she thought about it. 'She has some good reasons. But I can see where she can be useful for the village being a hunter-nin. But she is too young. If she can be anything I'll make her a Jounin or Chuunin if I could. But only the Exam she'll take will tell us her true powers. I'm still cautious around her. I don't know if she'll attack the village, even if she is just a girl. I'll keep an eye on her for now,' the Hokage thought to himself.  
  
He sat in his seat again and took a paper with a key to it. "Well, you need a place to live. Here is your key. You can buy any key ring for it if you so desire. You are living with Ayane Negaigoto. She is a single adult. She lives near Ichiruka. She works in there too with her father, Naisu Negaigoto. Uh, she lives in room number 395." He gave her the paper and key.  
  
The paper had directions to the place she was staying in, and the key had the numbers 395 on the top. "Arigato Hokage-sama!" She said and bowed. She left the office and went outside.  
  
Well, it's not TOO bad; I know I switched around a lot. But I think this is a good chapter. Please review! BTW sorry for the Name screw up of the lady.. Stryker MGS thanks for pointing that out! 


	5. A New Home! Ramen Worker?

Note: I like to thank the support from my friends that kept on telling me to go on...So, like I said in the earlier chapter, down the road I might make the settings different. But not to worry now...Just enjoy (  
  
Thank you, everyone for the reviews. I hope my story isn't much of a Mary Sue. I'll try to keep Kit's character somewhat normal.  
  
Chapter 5: A New Home. Ramen Worker?  
  
Kit stepped outside and looked at the setting sun. She smiled and looked at the paper with the directions. "I better get there soon. I don't want to wander down streets that I don't know where they led," Kit thought to herself out loud.  
  
As she walked down the darkening streets she bumped into Sakura. "Oh, I'm sorry Sakura!" Kit said to Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at her and said, "Its okay. What is that?" Sakura pointed at the paper.  
  
"It's directions going to my temporally home. I'm staying with Ayane Negaigoto. Could you help me Sakura-chan?" Kit asked Sakura. Sakura nodded and followed the directions on the sheet.  
  
Sakura looked at Kit who was surveying the surroundings so she won't get lost. "Will you join us for our mission tomorrow? I don't know what it is, but maybe you can come," Sakura said breaking the silence. Kit looked at her.  
  
Kit thought about it. "I might, but probably not. I want to know the person I'm staying with. So I might not come. Sorry, Sakura," Kit said. Sakura waved it off and stopped in front of a few houses on a street. Straight across from it was Ichiruka.  
  
"Arigato Sakura! I'll see you tomorrow hopefully!" Kit said waving to Sakura while Sakura left her. Sakura waved back and began her journey back home.  
  
Kit went to the door that had 395 printed neatly on it in silver kind of substance. She breathed easily and knocked on the door and stood there. She heard someone coming and her heart raced. Thoughts of 'Is this person nice? Will she like me? Will I be burden? Will she welcome me with open arms?'  
  
Her thoughts ended as the lady opened the door. She had her brown hair in a pony tail and she was just taking off her cloth cap off her head as she looked down at Kit. Her clothes were white and a bit loose. It looked like she just got home after a day at work. She smiled down at me, "So you are the girl Hokage-sama told me about. Kit, right?"  
  
She seemed so nice that Kit couldn't help but smile back. "Hai! I'm Kit, you must be tired after work Ayane-san," Kit said trying to be nice.  
  
Ayane let Kit inside and Kit stood in awe when she got inside. As Ayane closed the door she said, "This is my house. Please make yourself at home. I cleaned it up before you got here. Sorry if it is a bit messy later." The main room was completely clean. A carpet covered the floor, it was blue. The walls were wood and the white sofa and chair was to the back around a small desk. A lot of pictures were in carpets in the room. Two lamps lit the whole room, making it shine.  
  
Kit took her sandals off and walked in on the main room. The carpet was so soft. Kit looked back at Ayane and a single tear came down her face, "It's so beautiful. It reminds me of home, when my parents were there. Arigato for letting me stay here Ayane."  
  
Ayane looked at her and smiled, "I'll show you to your room. You can take a shower and dress in one of my shirt pajamas. I didn't know what your clothes sizes are, so we can go shopping tomorrow. I'll ask for an hour or two off from work in the morning." Kit followed Ayane to her room.  
  
Ayane opened the door to Kit's room. It was an ordinary room. A bed was near a side window across from her. The bed had imprinted leaves on it. The lamp on the desk was on making the wooden desk noticeable. The walls were wooden and a light color. There was a small light blue oval carpet that reached from the bed to the closet on the opposite side of the room. There were a couple dressers next to the wall adjacent to the window's wall. There was a step down before going into bedroom. There was see through curtains that match the carpet.  
  
Kit went in the room and looked around. "Hey Kit, here!" Ayane said. She threw a long shirt to Kit and waved her over. "Follow me to the bathroom. You look like you might need to clean up," Ayane said as Kit came up with the shirt in her arms. Ayane led the way down the hall and to the bathroom. She left her there so she can take her shower.  
  
As Kit was taking her shower, Sakura got home and went in her room. 'I wonder where Sasuke-kun lives. I mostly walked all over the village to find him to say sorry for following him earlier. I hope he didn't do anything stupid...No he doesn't do that kind of stuff. That's Naruto's thing. I'll see him tomorrow, I'll say sorry then,' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
She turned the lights off and got her pajamas on and slipped into bed. She fell asleep soon after.  
  
Kit finished her shower and came out clean and in a long shirt. The shirt covered her legs and there was one word on it "Carefree." Kit founded Ayane in the main room looking threw some magazines.  
  
Kit sat next to her and said, "Where do you work?" Ayane looked at her and took a tea cup off the table and handed it to Kit.  
  
Ayane took the other tea cup and sipped it and set it down again and said, "At Ichiruka. It's a ramen place. It's just on the other side of this house. My father has the other half of this house, that's why it seems kind of narrow over here. He is on the opposite side of the wall over to the right. The only rooms on that side are the kitchen and the bathroom. The other rooms besides this room are on the left side, as you probably figured out; your bedroom and my bedroom."  
  
Kit smiled and said, "Could I work with you and your dad? I want to help you guys. And besides I don't really know what ramen is, or what it tastes like." Kit looked down seemingly sadden to the fact she didn't know what Ramen was; besides it being food.  
  
Ayane looked a little stunned, "Never had Ramen before? Now we can't have that happen. You okay waking up at about 5:30am?" Ayane asked. Kit nodded and smiled. Ayane smiled and the grandfather clock located in Ayane's room was heard going off on the hour of 9pm. "Well, we better get some rest, we don't want to be late tomorrow!" Ayane said and got up.  
  
Kit followed her into the kitchen to put the tea cups away and into the bathroom to brush their teeth. They both went to bed about 15minutes later.  
  
The next morning at the Ichiruka, "Mmm, Ramen tastes really good! What flavor is this?" Kit asked enjoying her ramen.  
  
The old man, Ayane's father, turned toward her and smiled, "It's miso ramen. Would you like more?" Kit shook her head. She just had 2 servings of ramen and it was plenty until lunch or even dinner!  
  
Kit went around to the back of the store. She opened the door on the side and went inside. She shut the door behind her and putted her cloth cap on her and went out to the front. She was in the same white suit as Ayane was wearing last night, and now.  
  
Ayane smiled at her and helped Kit become a waitress. Ayane taught her how to hold the bowls of ramen and the other foods they served. Kit didn't drop any of them and Ayane showed her what each was worth in yen.  
  
Since it was a slow morning so far, the old man, Naisu Negaigoto, helped her learn how to cook ramen and crab. Soon, at about 10 in the morning Ayane and Kit left Naisu to go shopping for clothes for Kit.  
  
Meanwhile, "Naruto, why did you have to take the big dog? You couldn't even control it," Sasuke said after one of their boring D-rank missions. Naruto crossed his arms and looked away from Sasuke.  
  
Sakura sighed, 'They have been at it more then ever since the Hidden Mist incident. I wonder when they will get over it,' Sakura thought. They began to walk back to the village's center and Kakashi looked at a piece of paper.  
  
Kakashi looked at the sun and nodded, "Ok, this will be our last mission. We have to help Mitsumi with the garden. It turns out animals keep eating her fruits and vegetables. Let's go!" Naruto sighed and began.  
  
When they got there the fences that were going to be used were in a neat pile to the side. The team, expect Kakashi, began to help put the fence up around the garden. Naruto made some copies of himself to make the job go faster. There was one problem though, the garden was the whole area inside, and they weren't allowed to step on the ground in fear of destroying a plant.  
  
Once, As Naruto and a copy of himself were putting up one of the pieces of the fence, Naruto slipped and fell. He lands on two tomato plants, smashing a few tomatoes. Scared, Naruto try to get the plants to stay upright and pretend they didn't have any tomatoes. He accidentally broke a stem on one of the tomato plants while trying to fix it. Naruto freaked out and looked around and staying right in front of him was the owner, Mitsumi. He swallowed hard. Mitsumi cracked her knuckles and grabbed Naruto.  
  
Later, when the sun was on the west side, the job was over and they were in the center of Konoha village. Naruto had a big handprint on his cheek. It was a very bright red. "That's what you get for not paying attention Naruto," Sakura said in a matter-of-fact voice. Naruto groaned.  
  
"Well, that's it for today. Tomorrow, same time and place. Cya there!" Kakashi said and poof in a thick smoke of chakra.  
  
They went their separate ways; Sakura was going home as was Sasuke, while Naruto was going to Ichiruka. He held his cheek and groaned again, 'That person can really hit hard! Well, ramen will make me feel better. It always does,' he thought to himself.  
  
Kit and Ayane were busy working at the Ichiruka; they just came back about two hours ago. The customers were a bit more in the afternoon to the night. Kit was helping cooking the ramen as Naisu was cooking the other meals. Ayane was giving out food to the few people there. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out, "I'll like Miso Ramen please!"  
  
Kit turned around to see who it was and saw Naruto sitting down in a seat. Naruto looked up and saw Kit. "You work here?" Naruto said stunned.  
  
Kit nodded and gave Ayane a ramen order for one of the other customers. Kit noticed the dying red mark on Naruto's face, "What happened Naruto? You ok?" He simply nodded and waited for his ramen.  
  
In about 3 to 4 minutes she walked over to Naruto and handed his miso ramen to him. "I was on one of my missions. I kind of slipped and fell on the old lady's tomatoes and she slipped me," Naruto said. Naruto took some chopsticks and smiled half-heartedily.  
  
Kit smiled and said, "I'm glad you're okay, but I never knew you came here to eat." Naruto nodded.  
  
"I've came here for years! I come everyday after missions and stuff. Its good energy," Naruto said and then looked at his ramen "Itadakimasu!" Kit smiled as he began to eat the ramen and went back to Naisu and helped him clean off the burners and oven.  
  
After 15minutes Kit went out of Ichiruka and sat at the table in front. Naruto was still there and there was another person there finishing up his meal. "So you live with Ayane now? That's awesome; we'll see each another every afternoon here at Ichiruka!" Naruto said happily. Kit giggled and nodded.  
  
Kit then said, "I will still train. I won't work EVERY day. I might even train with Kakashi-sensei and you guys. But I also have to prove myself worthy of a Hidden Leaf Headband. I hope I take the test from the 3rd Hokage soon."  
  
Ayane looked at her and said, "Oh, soon to be Hidden Leaf ninja eh? Well we need to get you your own schedule. We'll work on it tomorrow. How's that?" Kit nodded and smiled.  
  
"Arigato for your help Ayane-san," Kit said. Naruto looked at Kit.  
  
"What kind of test?" Naruto asked in a serious voice. Kit shrugged and sighed.  
  
"He only said he needs me to take a test in order to know what rank I'm in. I guess it could be anything," Kit said closing her eyes.  
  
There was silence in Ichiruka and Naruto stood up, "Well I better get going for the missions tomorrow. I don't want to dooze off again and get another slap from someone else!" He said as he began to run home. Kit waved good-bye and looked at Ayane.  
  
Ayane, Naisu, and Kit all went home about 10 minutes after Naruto left. Kit and Ayane got ready for tomorrow and went to bed.  
  
Naruto reached home and changed into some pajamas and brushed his teeth. He yawned and stretched. He went to bed and slowly fell asleep. 


	6. Konohamaru Enters! Relationship Troubles...

I'm sorry this took a long time. I had a few finals to study for (Yes I study!) And I do a final project that was late. I'm sorry that I didn't get this done faster. I hope you still enjoy. I don't own Naruto (I think everyone knows that though...)  
  
Chapter 6: Konohamaru Enters! Relationship Troubles?  
  
"Here's your schedule Kit," Ayane said handing Kit a piece of paper. It showed the next 2 months of her schedule. "Now, if you have any objections or anything, let me or my father know okay?" Ayane continued. Kit nodded.  
  
"Arigato Ayane," Kit said looking over her schedule. She was working mostly weekends, but some of the weekdays were full of offs. 'So, tomorrow is a Saturday, and I have that day off. I can take a look around the place more and check up on Kakashi-sensei and them,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Ohayougozaimasu!" a stranger said as he entered Ichiruka. Kit took his order and began her day.  
  
"Ne! Sakura he is late again...When will he ever come on time?" Naruto said in a bored tone. Sakura looked at him and sighed. Some of her hair was twisting because she didn't have time to blow dry her hair, she would be late.  
  
Just then, Kakashi appearing in a poof of chakra smoke and said, "Yo! I'm sorry I'm late again. A little birdie gave me the wrong directions, so I had t-"  
  
Naruto and Sakura pointed at him and screamed, "YOU LIAR!!! THAT'S NOT THE TRUTH! TRY BEING ON TIME AND TELL THE TRUTH SOMETIME!"  
  
Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head and then looked at them seriously. "Today's missions are D-rank again. We better get started now," Kakashi said.  
  
So began their day. First was the baby sitting of triplets; Mitsumi, Yuzuyu, and Ken. Naruto was thrown up on by Ken. He had to wear an extra shirt till it dried. Sakura read to them and Sasuke watched them from a corner or helped them put their toys away. Kakashi just sat on the couch reading the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
After their job was done they had to find a missing gerbil. Then they had to find a cat. The cat clawed at Naruto's face and arms. Then they had help put up banners in a house for a Welcome Home party for a Jounin who was on the road for a while. Naruto broke one and was slapped by the Jounin's wife and sister.  
  
As they were finished with their last job a bird appeared flying over them slowly. "Naruto, I don't want to save you every time there is danger. Look out for yourself. I told you to be careful!" Sakura lectured.  
  
"I didn't see the wire on the ground! It was covered in wrapping paper! It's not my fault," Naruto said turning away from his crush. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Naruto you are pitiful!" Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him and he glared back.  
  
Both turned their heads in the opposite directions and said "Hmph!" and left it at that. Kakashi watched all this from ahead of them and sighed.  
  
'This teamwork isn't working out anymore, two of them are on fighting terms, one only thinks of another in the group. I think they need the test again...' Kakashi thought to himself. He then heard the bird screech above them. He looked up. Suddenly he stopped and said, "That's it for the missions today. I have to hand in the ones we did today, so I'll be going now." And with that he vanished from sight.  
  
Sakura went through one of her episodes again and asked Sasuke out again. He declined and Naruto asked her and she declined. Sasuke walked off into the city and Sakura went away to another section gloomy. Naruto just stood there; scratches on his face and arms, two slap marks that were almost gone but still hurt, and a bruise in the middle of his forehead. He looked like a beat up dog from a cat.  
  
His stomach started to growl. He always was hungry after a few missions. "I better go home and get some money to go to Ichiruka to get ramen!" Naruto said happily. He ran off to his house to get some money.  
  
Kit was busy being the waitress that day. She handed an old guy some beef ramen and he smiled and said, "Arigato miss!" and then said, "Itadakimasu!" and began to eat.  
  
Kit sat on a stool and wiped her forehead. The oven was radiating out to the table and it was hot. Ayane was helping her father cook the food needed. Kit sighed a little, she couldn't wait for tomorrow, it will help her know the place better.  
  
"I'm here!!!" said some stranger as the sound of someone running came closer. Kit looked out at the street and then saw an orange pair of pants stop at the Ichiruka place. The person pulled the cover up so he can make his way in. Kit smiled at the blonde boy and said, "I thought you had missions today Naruto." Naruto nodded.  
  
He sat down next to Kit in the middle of the table and said, "Miso Ramen, Old man!" Kit's eyes widen.  
  
"What has happen to you Naruto?" she nearly screamed. The scratches and the bump on his forehead wasn't a pretty site. Ayane and Naisu turned around and just looked at Naruto.  
  
Naruto smiled and put his hand behind his head and said, "I had some difficulties on the missions with some of the animals..."  
  
Then Ayane sniffed the air around Naruto and said, "It doesn't smell too good where you are? Animals again?" Naruto blushed and laughed a little nervous and nodded his head.  
  
Kit went into the kitchen to get Naruto's ramen. She came back to Naruto and handed it to him while holding her breath. She sat down two seats away from him. Naruto looked at her and asked, "Do I smell THAT bad?" Kit nodded. Naruto smiled as she looked in the other direction and breathed in and out and held in her breath. She turned back to Naruto and smiled.  
  
"Then I'll just take the jacket off and throw it in the washer when I get home," Naruto said calmly. "Itadakimasu..." Kit got up and went in the back.  
  
She checked on the clock and said, "15 minutes and I can take a walk around the place. Tomorrow I don't work...hmmm...what to do..."  
  
Naruto quickly finished up his ramen and set some money down and said, "I can show you around the town. But first we would have to go to my house so I can change. Is that okay Kit?" Kit looked at Ayane and she nodded.  
  
Kit smiled and took her work clothes off showing new clothes on underneath. The new clothes were consisting of a pair of dark blue short shirts and a normal shirt with a heart in the middle. The sleeves covered her shoulders a little bit of her arms. She let her long red hair fall to her sides. It went a bit farther than to her shoulders. Her blue eyes matched with the shirt color and the sky that afternoon.  
  
Kit went next to Naruto and left the Ichiruka with Naruto to his house. They walked down the road toward a section with many more tall buildings. Naruto looked at Kit and nodded his up and he jumped up on a roof. Kit followed suit. They began to jump rooftop to rooftop.  
  
Naruto landed on a walkway in an apartment complex. There was a door at the end of the walkway. He walked up to it with Kit right behind him. "This is my home. It's a bit messy inside," Naruto warned before unlocking his door.  
  
As the door slowly opened Kit looked inside. She saw the kitchen of Naruto's apartment. On the main table there was food everywhere, mostly ramen. There was some milk still left on the table in the carton. The sink was filled with dirty dishes and the refrigerator was the only thing in there with any respect of the word clean. Naruto walked in and said, "Ah! I thought I put the milk away this morning!" Kit walked in cautiously and looked at the table with the food on it.  
  
Naruto putted the milk in the refrigerator and looked back at Kit who was picking up something green by the tips of her fingers examining it. He smiled.  
  
Naruto went past Kit and to a door to the right of the main entrance in the back. "I am going to get change, stay out here okay?" Naruto said as he began to unzip his orange jacket. Kit nodded and dropped the green thing.  
  
Kit went to the sink and turned the water on. She took out a dirty piece of cloth and cleaned it in the sink. She began to rise and clean the dirty plates off, most of which were bowls, and set them to the side so they air- dry out. There wasn't too many to wash and she putted the bowls and plates away. She looked at the table and sighed.  
  
She grabbed his garbage and a glove and pushed all the expired food in the garbage. That was most of what was on the table. She did the same for the refrigerator, which she thought was clean. What was left in the refrigerator was a few cupped ramen and orange juice. She tied the garbage bag and placed it outside Naruto's main door and saw a little kid coming down to the apartment.  
  
The little kid stopped and looked at Kit, "Where's Naruto?" he asked. Kit pointed inside and the kid went inside.  
  
Kit followed the kid and Naruto just came out of the room he went in and saw the kid. "Konohamaru, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. The kid named Konohamaru smiled wickedly and went up to Naruto who smelled of laundry softener.  
  
"You were talking to me yesterday. Remember?" Konohamaru said trying to keep the conversation away from Kit. Kit looked at Naruto seemingly interested in what this thing they were talking about was about.  
  
Naruto scratched his head and looked at Konohamaru, "I don't remember..." Naruto looked up at the ceiling and had his hands on the back of his head.  
  
Konohamaru whispered loud enough for Naruto and Kit to hear, "You were telling me about that book your sensei reads! You said it was about sex! You told me you would tell me about sex! You are the only one who will even tell me, everyone else says I'm too young. So tell me onii-san!"  
  
Kit glared at Naruto. She couldn't believe Naruto would do such a thing. Naruto could feel her glare and said, "Not today Konohamaru!" Kit went up to Naruto and slapped him across the face and she turned and left his house.  
  
Naruto held his cheek and watched Kit leave. He knew why she was mad. "Ne ne! Naruto! Why did that bitch do that?" Konohamaru said. Naruto looked down at Konohamaru.  
  
Kit came back quietly; she forgot to put the glove she used away. She looked in the kitchen and saw Naruto punch Konohamaru in the face, Konohamaru cried. Her eyes widen as she looked in. "How could you Naruto? He's only a child," Kit said dropping the glove. Naruto was just about to say why he hit Konohamaru, but Kit ran away.  
  
Konohamaru stopped crying and looked at Naruto who had mix feelings. "Onii-san?" Konohamaru said in between sniffles. Naruto looked sad, but angry. He turned to Konohamaru and sighed.  
  
Naruto said softly, "I got some training to do Konohamaru. Please leave..." With that Konohamaru left Naruto's house and closed the door. He left Naruto in the apartment alone.  
  
I know the last part was kind of "what the heck?" But I had to get Konohamaru to do some bad. He isn't my favorite character in the series. Sorry if I didn't characterize him right. 


	7. Chuunin Exam is Soon! Kit's Troubles

Well I don't have anymore exams, now I might be getting a job so I'm sorry if later chapters take weeks to come up. I'll try my best. And I'm trying to stay on what happens in the show itself, I won't do all the scenes, hopefully everyone knows what happens...  
  
Note: I don't own Naruto or anything like that...  
  
Chapter 7: Chuunin Exam is Soon! Kit's Troubles.  
  
The sun was setting as Kit got to Ayane's house. She walked up to the door and went inside. She closed the door behind her and looked around. 'Ayane isn't here, she must be working late today...I guess I'm home alone,' thought Kit.  
  
She went into the kitchen opposite to her bedroom and got a glass of milk. She drank it slowly remembering the day's events. She sighed. "I guess I was a bit too hard on Naruto. He wouldn't hurt someone if there wasn't a reason, right?" she thought out loud. She finished her milk and went into her bedroom.  
  
It was dark in her room. She went to the lamp and turned it on. Her room was dimly lit as she changed into her pajamas. She yawned tiredly. She slowly walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She was very tired and could barely stay awake. Suddenly there was a small knock on the door.  
  
Naruto lied on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was in his pajamas and had his gopher hat on his head. He rolled over to his left side to look out the window next to his bed.  
  
It was a cloudless night. The billions of stars in his view were sprinkling softly in his eyes. The crescent moon shined down in Naruto's room making a soft light. 'It looks so peaceful out there, but I don't feel so peaceful right now..." Naruto thought.  
  
Kit opened the door after getting her bathrobe on and looked out in front of the door. There stood a tall ninja. He was leaning up against the railing leading to the house. He was looking up at the sky when he notice Kit finally opened the door. He turned toward her and stood in front of her. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, why are you here this late at night?" Kit asked in a tired voice.  
  
Kakashi just stood there with arms crossed. "I heard something happened at Naruto's house? Actually I was just passing by when I heard a bang and saw you leave. I didn't see anything else," he said in a semi-serious voice.  
  
Kit looked down and said in a calm voice, "Well I slapped him. I guess I was out of line, but I left because I felt offended. I went back Naruto's house to give him back a glove I was using and I saw him hit Konohamaru. And then I left again."  
  
Kakashi looked at her confused, "Why did you slap him in the first place?"  
  
Kit blushed a little bit and then spoke in a soft voice, "He was telling Konohamaru about...sex." Kakashi's eyes widen as she finished her sentence. He coughed a little and looked at Kit seriously.  
  
"Anyways, with that happened, will you still come with us Sunday on the missions?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone. Kit nodded slowly and Kakashi said, "Good, well I'll see you around Kit!" and he poof in a chakra smoke.  
  
The next morning Naruto woke up from the sound of his alarm clock. He had less then a 3hour sleep just thinking about what had happen. He got up out of bed and felt groggy. He went in the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water to wake himself up.  
  
Naruto got dress into his orange suit and sat down at his table in the kitchen. Kit had clean it all up the day before and next got the chance to say thank you to her. In fact he didn't really notice it until last night when he went in the kitchen to get a glass of water. The day yesterday was just too troubling to see what someone did for him. That was something new for Naruto.  
  
"And she doesn't work today. She's going to be in the village somewhere. At least, today there are no missions. But, Kakashi wants us to report together for some reason," Naruto said to himself. He looked at the clock; it was 10am, time to go meet. He finished up his cup ramen and brought some money with him, he needed more food supplies.  
  
He walked slowly to the meeting point, at the bridge like they usually do. Sasuke was alrighty there and Sakura was just arriving on the opposite side of the bridge. Sakura yawned out, "Ohayo everyone." She leaned against the railing on the bridge. Sakura stretched tiredly and rubbed her eyes, "I got up late, my mom shut my alarm clock off."  
  
Naruto nodded and soon Kakashi came up the path. He had three cards in his hand this time. "I'm sorry I called this meeting kind of late, but I have presents for you all," Kakashi said as he came closer to his comrades.  
  
They all took one. They were cards stating they could go into the Chuunin Exam. Naruto got really excited. He hugged Kakashi and jumped for joy. He couldn't believe it! Sakura looked depress and Sasuke was reading the card seemingly interest.  
  
Meanwhile, Kit was walking the streets looking from her right to her left to her right again. There were so many shops everywhere!  
  
Suddenly, a bird flew down Kit and landed on her shoulder. She looked at her right shoulder where the bird landed. There was a piece of paper on its leg. She continued to walk, but more slowly as she took off the piece of paper. She began to read it:  
  
Dear Kit, Your Exam will be on this coming Monday at 9am. Please be present at 8:30 though. You are schedule to have a writing test, then a weapon test, and lastly a fighting test. All these tests will be held on the same day one after the other. Bring your weapons and your headband. I hope to see you  
then.  
3rd Hokage  
  
Kit nodded and the bird flew off her shoulder off in the sky. She pocketed the piece of paper and took out her wallet. She looked into it and thought to herself, 'I better find a place to get some more kunai knives and a shuriken. If I'm correct I'll probably be facing a Chuunin and a Jounin at the least. I doubt I'd face a Genin, they aren't very experience.'  
  
She looked around the town trying to find a place where they might sell weapons. She came across a Book Store. Kit went in to look for some books that would tell her of the history of Konoha Village. She went pass the magazine section and to the books. Kit looked around when an older man said, "Excuse me miss. Do you need some help?"  
  
Kit didn't look up and said, "Yes, where are your books on the history of Konoha Village?" knowing it was the bookstore manager. He led her to a small part of the store near the magazines.  
  
There were a few books that were slim and other books that were big. "There aren't many because most people have them, or don't need them. All these books have a price under 1000yen. Need anything else?" the guy asked. Kit shook her head and thanked him.  
  
She took a thick book called The History of the Village of Konoha by Shiina Risa and a thinner book called The Fourth's Stand by Atsumi Hiroshi. She looked at all the other books and went to the store manager's desk to pay for them. He wasn't there, he was in the back of the store talking to someone he knew. She waited patiently at the desk and heard some snickering. She turned around and saw two boys; one was about her age and the other was obviously much younger. She saw them looking through a magazine, she didn't know which one though.  
  
Suddenly the store manager came out and saw Kit looking at the young boys. Kit became angry as she recognized the older kid. It was Naruto, and the younger kid was most likely Konohamaru. The store manager came into her field of vision as he went over to Naruto and Konohamaru and yell at them. He snatch the magazine away and yelled at them some more.  
  
Kit watched as they got yelled at. As Naruto and Konohamaru began to leave Naruto's eyes fell onto Kit. Suddenly he didn't feel so good. 'Damn it! I didn't know she was here! This is just great, she is going to be more pissed off at me than before,' Naruto thought to himself. She turned quickly away from Naruto angry at him.  
  
The store manager returned to his respected desk and said to Kit, "That Naruto comes in whenever he has no missions and looks through those bikini magazines. He is a big troublemaker. Don't hang around him if you don't want to be a pervert like him."  
  
She stared up at him and looked down. She was lost in her feelings. There was sadness, anger, forgiveness, and worry. "Well anyways the total comes to...let's see...1780yen please," he said after the short silence she gave him.  
  
She handed in the yen and he gave her the new books she bought. "Thank you and have a good day," he said to her as she left.  
  
I decided to end it there. I was going to go a little farther but I'll just put it in my next chapter. Hopefully Chapter 8 will be out soon. 


	8. Kakashi's Advice!

Hey, Well I'm might be getting a job so my chapters might be a bit scarcer then before. I'm sorry for this, please forgive me.  
  
I'm not going to type down everything that has happen in the Chuunin Exams. I'll mostly do in between things. And I had to make up a month for this; I don't know what month the Chuunin Exam started in. If there was information on this, please let me know.  
  
Well this is after Iruka tests the Rookie 9. So...And I don't own Naruto or anything...  
  
Chapter 8: Kakashi's Advice!  
  
Konohamaru had to go to training with his sensei, also known as (at least to Naruto) the Closet Pervert. Naruto walked the streets looking down at the road. 'There are no missions for me to do, Kit probably hates me by now, and I'm bored,' Naruto thought to himself a bit sad. He scuffled his way into Ichiruka and was greeted by Ayane.  
  
"Hey Naruto! Would you like your miso ramen?" Ayane said in a cheery mood. Naruto nodded and sat down on a stool.  
  
Within 3 minutes there was a hot bowl of Miso Ramen in front of Naruto. Ayane sat next to Naruto. "I thought you were going to show Kit around the village today. Did something happen again?"  
  
Naruto looked down and sighed. "She told you about yesterday?" Naruto ask. He was hanging on the word 'again,' did that meant Ayane knew?  
  
Ayane shook her head. "No, she just said that she was going to apologize for what she did yesterday. She wanted to talk to you. But it seems like she is mad at you again or she didn't see you today yet," Ayane explained to Naruto. Naruto sighed and began to eat the ramen.  
  
When he was finished he put the money on the table and got up and left without another word. He wanted to find Kit to talk to her. "Hey Naruto! Why the long face?" Sakura called out to Naruto.  
  
Naruto looked over to Sakura and blinked. "Sakura?" Sakura ran over to Naruto and waved.  
  
She looked at Naruto as she approached him and crossed her arms. "Are you ready for the Chuunin Exam? Got enough Kunai Knives and Shurikens? Did you practice with you Ninjutsus and..." Sakura continued to go through a list of things Naruto should do to prepare for the Chuunin Exam.  
  
When Sakura finished Naruto was looking at the sky. He stayed quiet for a little and then forced a smile on his face and looked at Sakura. "I've got my equipment and I've polished and sharpen them about twice a day. I've still got to practice my Ninjutsus. My accuracy is getting better. I think I'll be right by July 20th, you can count on me Sakura," Naruto said in a fake cheery mood. Sakura smiled warmly and nodded.  
  
Before Sakura was going to leave Naruto, Naruto called out to her, "Sakura! Have you seen Kit around?" Sakura shook her head and walked back into the crowd and disappeared.  
  
Naruto sighed and began to search around the busy village. 'I've never seen so many people out in the streets. Well there is only 4 more days until the Exams, I guess people want to get ready for the festival coming up afterwards,' Naruto thought to himself.  
  
Kit was walking the streets up to Ichiruka for lunch. She had found a nice little shop that sold her 10 kunai knives, 40 ninja stars, and 2 large shurikens. She spots Naruto in the crowd and she tries to blend in with the crowd.  
  
Naruto spots her and he looks down. He continues to walk wondering what to do. Should he do something?  
  
As the closed in he was still thinking, and just in a snap they past each another and he looks back. She was lost in the crowd now, he couldn't see her anymore. He sighed and continued forward.  
  
Kit reached Ichiruka and sat down on a stool exhausted. She smiled to Ayane. Ayane waved to Kit and prepared some Miso Ramen for Kit.  
  
Ayane served her the ramen and sat next to Kit. "Naruto was just here. Why weren't you with him?" Ayane asked as Kit began to eat the ramen.  
  
Kit stopped for a bit and said calmly, "I saw him looking at stuff he shouldn't look at. He is a big perv!" With that she began to eat again. Ayane sighed and went back to work.  
  
Naruto went out to the wooden area in his village and began to train for the Chuunin Exams. He began to focus his energy when he heard a familiar voice say, "Yo!"  
  
Naruto turned around and said to his sensei, "I'm training for the exam!" Kakashi went up to Naruto and put his hands on his shoulders and sunk down so they were face to face.  
  
Kakashi sighed and spoke clearly to his young Genin student, "Naruto, tomorrow we are training as a team; along with Kit. She has an exam soon too. I wish for you two to make up and try to be friends again. So what did you do this time?"  
  
Naruto looked to the side and said in a quiet voice, "I was looking through a magazine I wasn't supposed to be looking at. I didn't know she was there! I saw her right when he kicked me and Konohamaru out. She looked really pissed off. I don't think she wants to talk to me anymore." Kakashi sighed at his explanation.  
  
Kakashi picked a flower and tried to compare, "Girls are like flowers. Well at least most are. They are fragile. If you pick a petal off," Kakashi picked one of the five pedals off the orange flower, "then they become more fragile. If flowers could move, this one would be running from me." Kakashi smiled at his last comment, thinking it was funny.  
  
Naruto stared at Kakashi like he was planet Weirdo. Naruto did understand that some girls are fragile around certain things. But the last part threw him completely off.  
  
Kakashi finish picking the pedals off the flower until all that was left was the yellow bumping center and the stem with two small leaves on it. "So maybe you should talk to Kit about what you're doing. You shouldn't be looking at stuff like that anyways. It's bad for you," Kakashi said throwing the rest of the flower over his shoulder. He then took out Icha Icha Paradise. "Besides, this is the only good book that should be purchased. Not some crummy magazine full of girls," Kakashi said getting up.  
  
Naruto glared at him and said, "You're a big pervert."  
  
Kakashi pretend to not hear him and continued to read, "I always wondered what would happen if Hiroji would do that..." He seemed to be talking to himself at that point.  
  
Naruto gathered up his stuff and began to walk away. Kakashi looked up and asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
Naruto said, "I'm going to Ichiruka. I'm kind of hungry, you know. All that training gets you hungry." Naruto left Kakashi there.  
  
Kakashi smiled and then poof into some chakra smoke.  
  
Sakura was going through the town market when she spotted Sasuke. She smiled wickedly and she thought to herself, 'Ok, I'll ask Sasuke to go to the park with me and I'll pretend to fall so he catches me. And then I'll look into his eyes and say "Sasu-"' Just then her day dream of Sasuke and her was cut off when some bumped into her.  
  
She caught herself from falling and then she yelled at the guy, "Hey watch where you're going!" She then looked over to where Sasuke was. He wasn't there anymore! Sakura sighed and began her search for Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke was walking around the town. It was like a daily walk now. It was much better than to be home, alone. He sighed and pushed the past out of his head and began to think of the Chuunin Exams. He went under a tree and sat down. He closed his eyes and began to think. 'There will be Gaara and his team going; they will be rough to defeat, I don't know much about them. I think we should try and avoid them as much as humanly possible and more some. And then Kiba's team; they might be a bit difficult, but with my sharingan we should be able to win. I also heard about Shikamaru's team going; we can take them out no sweat, they aren't much of a fight. It'll be fun now wha-'  
  
Just then Sakura was in front of him and said, "Hello Sasuke-kun, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Sakura's Inter Sakura said, "Thinking about me huh? How good we would look together, under the sun on the beach."  
  
Sasuke blinked and said, "The Chuunin Exams." Sakura frowned and sat down.  
  
"What about them?" Sakura said in a more serious voice.  
  
"Well, just the teams; and how we would fair against them. That's all." Sasuke said not looking at Sakura.  
  
Sakura sighed, 'I wish he would think about me for once.' Then Sakura smiled and said, "Want to go for a walk, Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Sasuke got up and looked ahead of him, "No, you should be training. These Exams won't be easy." With that, Sasuke walked into the crowd and disappeared from Sakura's sight.  
  
Sakura sighed and sniffled. 'I know these Exams won't be easy, but I want to be with you before the Exams started Sasuke-kun!'  
  
Pretty wild huh? It took me a while to finish it. I lost the will to do this like half way threw. I didn't know what I was thinking before. But now it will be fine I can't wait! Hehehe! 


	9. Friendship Blooms Again? Past Thoughts!

As I said before, I'm going to get a job; truthfully I'm going to volunteer. So the chapters won't be one every week. I'm sorry for this inconvenience. And I like to tell you all, my cat who was 16 to 17 years old died July 19th. And I'll like to contribute my friendship with her to my whole story. From Chapter 1 on, we were the best of friends, and I'll like her to be remembered.  
  
Also, I'm not going to replay everything that happened in the Chuunin Exams. So, I hope you have watched 22 – like...50. Actually, I hope you have seen the whole series (as of now...I know it hasn't ended yet) It would be best to know what you're missing before reading the chapters coming sooner. I think I'm making the next chapter or the one after that the start of the Chuunin Exams.  
  
And no, I don't own/make Naruto. It would be cool if I did.  
  
Chapter 9: Friendship Blooms Again? Past Thoughts!  
  
Kit finished her ramen and paid Ayane the money for the ramen. "I'll see you later Ayane! Bye Naisu; I'll see you tomorrow!" Kit said waving. She then left the Ichiruka and began to walk aimlessly around the town.  
  
A few minutes later Naruto walked into the Ichiruka and looked around, "Where's Kit?" he asked.  
  
Ayane looked at Naruto and said, "You just missed her. Would you like some ramen Naruto?"  
  
Naruto shook his head, "Where did she go?" Ayane shrugged. "Which way did she go?" Naruto asked.  
  
Ayane thought and then pointed to the left and said, "She went out that way."  
  
"Arigato Ayane!" Naruto said and left the Ichiruka.  
  
Ayane smiled and her father said, "That boy asks for trouble too much. He is one odd kid." Ayane nodded and took an order from another customer.  
  
Kit was sitting under a tree away from the crowded streets. She was reading the thinner book called The Fourth's Stand by Atsumi Hiroshi. She began to read the first few pages of the book.  
  
Naruto was looking around at every store. He asked some people if they saw Kit, but most said "No." Sometimes he'll be pointed to a direction and he would follow. After a few minutes he saw her under the tree reading.  
  
He approached her calmly, knowing what he was going to say to her. When he got close enough he looked at the book she was reading. 'The fourth, huh?' Naruto thought to himself.  
  
"He saved this village from a powerful demon fox known as Kyubi. He used a powerful jutsu to seal that demon away. That jutsu killed the Fourth and stopped the Kyubi. And the seal was to a newborn. And that baby, with the sealed Kyubi, is still alive to this day," Naruto said looking down at Kit.  
  
Kit looked over at Naruto and saw how serious he was about it to. She got up and shut the book and said sarcastically, "I wasn't there yet Naruto! I was still reading about before he became Hokage!"  
  
Naruto didn't take it sarcastically and lowered his head, "I'm sorry Kit. I'm sorry for everything; I didn't mean to do anything bad. Can we still be friends?"  
  
Kit blinked and smiled, "Naruto I was joking around. And we were always friends. Besides, I wouldn't want to lose one of my friends." Naruto looked up and smiled.  
  
There was a great moment of silence and then Naruto suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah Kit! Thanks for cleaning my kitchen. You didn't have to. I mean, I have a semi-pack fridge now, full of unexpired food and drinks. Thanks again."  
  
Kit smiled and waved her hand at him, "Don't worry about it. I'm so use to cleaning, that it's just a habit now. I guess I'm neat freak." She began to think, 'We are like two complete opposites. It's funny how we can be friends.' She laughed a little at that.  
  
Naruto thought she was laughing at the fact she is a 'neat freak.' "Oh, by the way Naruto, I'm training with you guys tomorrow. Be prepared," Kit said in a scary voice.  
  
Naruto pointed a finger at Kit, "Oh suuure! I bet in our training I could take you down with just one breath!" Naruto laughed like an evil maniac.  
  
Kit rolled her eyes, "Only in your wildest dreams. Even then you wouldn't be able to!" Naruto glared at her.  
  
"Let's settle this!" Naruto said. Naruto grabbed her and her items and ran into the crowd.  
  
Kit looked at Naruto and said, "What are you doing?" Naruto smiled at her and winked.  
  
In just a few minutes Naruto stopped in front of the Ichiruka. He looked at Kit and said, "A ramen contest. Whoever finishes 3 bowls of ramen last pays for the ramen. Whoever is first is the best!" Kit nodded and they both walked into the Ichiruka.  
  
They ordered three bowls each. Ayane stood in between the two contestants on the other side of the counter and counted down, "3...2...1...Eat!"  
  
Kit and Naruto began to slurp up all the ramen in three bowls. It began neck and neck; they both finished the first bowl within 2minutes.  
  
When Kit finished she looked over to Naruto. He was already done and he put his index finger and middle fingers up and smiled widely. "And Naruto wins!" Ayane said. Kit sighed and paid for the ramen.  
  
Sakura arrived home late that evening; she went into her bedroom and sighed. She looked at her clock and thought to herself, 'It's 7:35pm already? I better get some sleep; need to be up at 5am tomorrow for training.'  
  
Sakura lazily put her pajamas on and went to bed after brushing her teeth and hair. She set her alarm to 4am so she'd have time to shower and get ready for the training.  
  
Naruto and Kit were walking around talking about in the park talking about their training. Kakashi appeared in a tree near them and said, "Yo!"  
  
Kit and Naruto looked up to see Kakashi, surprisingly enough not reading his perverted book. "Hi Kakashi-sensei. What are you up to tonight?" Naruto asked in suspense.  
  
Kakashi's eye gazed upward and said, "Well I came to walk Kit home. Ayane is worried about her and all." Kit blushed and nodded.  
  
Kit jumped up next to Kakashi and said, "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto! Be prepared!" Naruto waved goodbye as Kakashi and Kit went back the opposite way from where Naruto and Kit were first going.  
  
Naruto smiled faded and looked down. 'I wish someone would worry about me. I never had that. Everyone always gave me these cold stares. But now I know why. I guess that's the way things are,' Naruto thought to himself. He went home for the rest evening. He was still thinking of his mistreats. It was so hard for him as a kid, and now people are being nice to him even though they know what is in him.  
  
Naruto put a hand over his stomach. His expression was depressing and he looked tired. Memories from the past filled his head. All were so horrible and scary. He wished the thoughts would go away.  
  
That night he cried himself to sleep. He was so sad he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He slept with a nightmare in his head. Those haunted days and nights drifted in his head all night.  
  
Kakashi and Kit arrived on Ayane's front porch. Kit was about to go in when Kakashi said, "Wait, I have to tell you something. It deals with Naruto."  
  
Kit looked at Kakashi and then turned her whole body around. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" she asked a bit curious.  
  
Kakashi thought to himself, 'No, I shouldn't tell her about Kyubi, Naruto should tell her.' He looked lazily up at the sky and made up something true, "He doesn't get as much company as what Sakura, Sasuke, you, and I give him. Most people hate him for pranks he pulls on the village in the past. So if he acts odd, it's just he has been alone most his life." Kit nodded and waved goodbye to Kakashi and thanked him before going inside.  
  
Kakashi went back home to get some rest for the next day. He took the short way home because he was very tired of the day's events.  
  
Kit went inside and saw Ayane waiting in the living room. Ayane looked up and saw Kit and said, "Where have you been? It's nearly 10pm! It's time to be home and sleep!"  
  
Kit bowed and said, "I'm so sorry Ayane-san. Please forgive me, I lost track of time. I'll be more aware next time." And with that Kit brushed her teeth. 'I never knew it was 10pm! I better get some sleep then. I have to get to the training location by 5am,' she thought to herself.  
  
Ayane and Kit went to bed at about 10:15pm. Kit had a good night's rest until 4:30am. When the sound of the alarm clock woke her up and made her get ready for the new day.  
  
Not a bad chapter I guess. I mean it could have been worse right? Hehe... 


End file.
